Dog in the hospital wing the muraderssirremjam
by RayLuvsJames
Summary: James colapses one of the secret passeges but gets trapped in the rubble and sirius isnt to happy he doesnt get to visit him in the hospital. PadProMoo the Muraders RATED M 4 A REASON!


**This is my first story I am warning you now this is BOYXBOY you don't like you LEAVE. to all fans please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter JK Rowling does**

Ps if you don't know already: Padfoot is Sirius, Mooney is Lupin, Wormtail is Peter, and Prongs is James

**This is a story about the marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney it is rated M for lemon and language**

Enjoy!

-NSA

**Dog in the hospital wing**

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and Mooney Padfoot and Prongs where skipping class, Wormtail hadn't wanted to get detention so they had left without him. It was about 1:30 and they where taking their secret passage to hogsmade to sneak some firewiskey from the hogs head bar at the far end of the village when prongs got an idea.

"Hey padfoot."

"Yea prongs?"

"What does this passage-way go under?"

"Well I'm not sure but about halfway it does go under Quirell's classroom. Why do y- PRONGS!!!"

To late. James had already set off at a remarkable pace his wand held high and his robes billowing out behind him.

"Fuck! c'mon we gotta catch him before he does something he'll regret!"

"What could he possibly do? Where in a tunnel for Merlin's sake!!!" shouted Remus taking off after James and Sirius.

CRASH! The sound of falling rubble made the boys hurry their pace.

"PRONGS!!!! PRONGS!!!!!! FUCK JAMES WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!"

They made it to the mass of caved in tunnel and both the boys began searching thru the rubble to find James.

"Padfoot this is bad I cant even smell him!" this statement was taken very hard by padfoot as he transformed into a bear-like dog and started furiously digging thru the rubble. Lupin started shaking.

c'mon James where are you! Sirius thought willing James to make a sound anything to help them find him, then finally they heard it. A small cough not very loud but it meant James was alive.

"I'm here Sirius." a hand emerged from the rubble. Sirius bounded over and grabbed James's ragged dust covered hand and pulled him out of the mound of rocks.

"Thank god your alive James!" said Sirius hugging James so hard he practically killed him all over again.

"OWW Sirius let go of me!" said James halfheartedly shoving his friend.

"Why did you do that James you could have killed yourself!" said Lupin concern plastered all over his face.

"I…I thought my shielding spell would be strong enough to hold it but…I just wanted to see the look on Quirell's face when he saw it." said James. " I'm sorry Sirius, Lupin. I…I'm ok now guys I swear!" he said just before passing out.

"Well we'd better get back up to the hospital wing and see how bad this is." Said Lupin.

"C'mon Prongs." said Sirius picking him up as they started towards the end of the passageway they came from.

Lupin said "we'll have a hard time explaining this to Dumbledore." that remark earned the hardy laugh from Sirius as they climbed out of the one-eyed witches hump. Ten minutes later and a LOT of yelling from Madam Drake(a made-up character that I'm using in place of Madam Pomfre you'll find out why later) James was told he had to stay overnight and as punishment he was allowed no visitors.

"Fucking bitch."

"Sirius!" Lupin said after having had to listen to Sirius's profanity all the way to Gryffindor tower. They where now in the 5th year's dorm and Sirius was cursing for all he was worth. It started as soon as they left the hospital wing Sirius had gotten very mad at Madam Drake after finding out they weren't allowed to see him until he was out. This was due to what she called 'corrupting' his mind and 'putting thoughts in his head', and to top it all off Sirius had to listen to it all because if he told her about the secret passages they wouldn't be able to use them anymore (well, maybe professor Dumbledore would make her keep it a secret since Lupin needed the passage to get to the shrieking shack once a month).

"She has no right!" yelled Sirius from his four poster bed.

"She has every right Padfoot! Right now Prongs is her patent and she just doesn't want us to get him moving around a lot or the potion will take longer to work! Plus I know you really wanted him to come with us tonight as it's a full moon but he cant It'll be just me you and Wormtail! DEAL WITH IT!!!" Lupin's voice rose with every sentence till he was yelling at Sirius.

"Keep it down Mooney or you'll get yourself in trouble." said Sirius smirking.

"Sirius please tell me your not going to do something to get us in trouble are you." said Lupin almost pleading with Sirius. Sirius just grinned.

"I promise." he said as he transformed into a dog and bounded from the room surprising a couple of first years on the spiral staircase. Little did Lupin know Padfoot the dog didn't have the limitations of the promise that Padfoot the Gryffindor did.

1:44 Sirius's wristwatch glowed red in the dark hall of the hospital wing. "14..13..12.." said Padfoot as he counted down the seconds till 1:45 the approximate time Prongs potion would heal him fully. He had sat in the library for 3 hours looking for the right book and another ½ hour finding the information. After that all he had to do was wait…." 5..4..3!!!" he almost couldn't contain his excitement. "3...2...1!!!" Padfoot almost howled with pent up glee as he sprang out of hiding and transformed back to a human to magically unlock the door. After he opened it he almost flew thru in an attempt to get into the room faster. Changing back to a dog before he hit the floor he landed on his feet and bounded to Prongs bed at the end of the long line of beds. At his rate he…almost avoided the cart of medical potions. CRASH!!! Scampering out of the way of the falling potions he hid under James's bed as Madame Drake burst out of the back room where she slept.

"what in Merlin's name is going on here?!?!" she shouted. Silently padfoot transformed to a human and pointed his wand at Madam Drake's feet. Without uttering a word he sent a stunning spell strait at her. A nonverbal spell, the only useful thing Lupin had ever taught him to do.

"Thanks Mooney." whispered Sirius inspecting his handy-work. Walking over to the spilled potions scattered all over the floor he thought to himself, well she cant use these anymore making a sweeping motion with his wand and all the spilt contents disappeared along with the broken bottles and vials. After cleaning to his satisfaction he turned around and saw James sleeping in his hospital bed light-blue sheets wrapped around his slender form. Padfoot walked over and sat down next to Prongs's head and started stroking his unruly black hair (remind u of anyone?).

Sirius was always over-protective of Prongs. Padfoot never let anyone touch him and if they did the next day they had a split lip. No one ever said who did it but the whole day Padfoot walked around with James supporting a huge grin. He never said it but James knew Sirius loved him and it was easy to tell that James loved him back with all his heart. Padfoot stopped stroking James's hair and bent down taking in his scent before letting their lips touch.

Prongs slowly came to consciousness with the feeling of a body over him and a mouth on his. 'Padfoot.' without care James put an arm around Sirius's neck to let him know he was awake and Padfoot surfaced.

"god I was wondering when you'd get here." said Prongs tangling his hand in Padfoot's long dark hair. Sirius replied by crashing their lips together passionately, James yelped when Padfoot fell over on top of him but quickly got used to his weight. James intensified the kiss opening his mouth starting a duel with their tongues Prongs giving Sirius control almost at once. Padfoot surprised James again by sliding his hand up his shirt and grabbing his nipple. He twisted it and made Prongs moan into his mouth. "Shit that feels so fuckin good!" said James.

"language potter." said Sirius in a sexy voice that almost made Prongs come in his pants.

"I want you Sirius." said James grabbing Padfoot's cock thru his pants. Sirius moaned and lifted up Prongs's shirt pulling it over his head. The sight of James's hard abs and perky nipples made his fingers wander. Prongs hands went behind Sirius and grabbed his ass. "Padfoot you have such a sexy arse you no that?"

"I get that a lot." Sirius answered kissing James's neck leaving the occasional love bite. Fingers roaming Padfoot found the waistband of Prongs's pants, "I could do without the extra material between us." Sirius whispered in Prongs ear. Padfoot pulled out his wand and muttered a spell making the rest of their clothes disappear, repapering folded on James nightstand. Sirius gave Prongs a sexy smile surveying the smaller boy from the crest of his moppy black hair to his toes making the raven hair blush. Padfoot put his hand between the inside of Prongs thighs and slid it up to grab his member. The younger boy moaned grabbing Sirius's shoulder tightly leaving bright red marks. Smiling Padfoot licked his nipple swirling his tongue around the tip, James involuntarily shivered but not from the cold.

"Bastard. Just Fuck me already!" said James this time surprising Padfoot by squirming down to Sirius's waist and taking the older boy's cock into his mouth.

"F-Fuck tha feels amazing!" said Padfoot bucking his hips so his member went down Prongs's throat. Letting out a loud moan Sirius came into James mouth, Prongs swallowing and feeling his whole body vibrating with excitement…

Both boys woke the next morning to much high-pitched screaming and a low voice trying, but obviously failing, to calm down the higher voice.

"Dumbledore I simply will not have this kind of behavior in my infirmary!" shouted the higher voice(obviously Madam Drake). "I've put up with dungboms, trick healing potions(they further worsen instead of heal), fanged Frisbees in my supply closet but this…! I will not wake up in the middle of the night to rampaging dogs and gay children having sex in my clinic!!!!! I QUIT!!" With that she stormed out of the Hospital wing and slammed the door behind her. Her yelling and cursing could be heard throughout the castle.

When she could no longer be heard the curtains where pulled back by a wrinkled hand and professor Dumbledore came into view. Sirius pulled the sheets up to cover his and James's naked bodies as he looked at Dumbledore with fearful eyes, the only person that the marauders(all except peter, who was afraid of everyone) feared to get on the wrong side of. "I ..we.. Professor I'm so sorry!" blurted out Padfoot. Dumbledore was silent for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face then finally he said

"Oh dear I'd better find a new healer since you children are always finding new ways to injure yourselves and I've just been informed that Quirell's classroom has caved into you boy's tunnel so his class will be moved to one of the dungeons. Breakfast serves in ten minutes so you'd better hurry!" with that he turned around and headed for the door. Both boys looked severely surprised at the professors announcement but froze when he suddenly stopped at the door. "And boys…if I ever catch you like this again…..letters will be sent to both your parents….Goodbye!" after a stern voice for his latest announcement it came as quite a surprise that he ended the sentence on suck a cheery note.

After Dumbledore left both dressed incredibly quickly and exchanged a quick kiss before running down to the great hall. News was already flying about Madam Drake and her strange departure. Apparently Dumbledore planned to invite a famous healer named…Madam Pomfre to work at the castle and by 5:00 she arrived at Hogwarts and apparently she was so famous that in all the frenzy students forgot to ask why the 'old hag' had left in the first place…though…the rest of the marauders didn't.

END

Hope you liked it review plz and tell me if I messed up anywhere!

Bye!

-NSA


End file.
